


love's ferocity snarls

by tigriswolf



Series: randomass prompts [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Slash, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John’s not sure, sometimes, how Sherlock even survived so long. Mycroft, probably.</p><p> Ah, and look, Sherlock just alienated the police again. Shocking.</p><p>[in-between seasons 1&2]</p>
            </blockquote>





	love's ferocity snarls

**Author's Note:**

> Title: love’s ferocity snarls  
> Fandom: Sherlock (BBC)  
> Disclaimer: not my characters  
> Warnings: takes place after “The Great Game”  
> Pairings: pre-John/Sherlock  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 350  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: physics

Sherlock is a genius. John is still shocked sometimes, at the things Sherlock understands, at the connections he can find and follow. And even though Sherlock often seems to be at a loss in social interactions, John has seen his acting. He could pass, if he really tried. If he wanted it. 

John thinks, sometimes, that Sherlock wanted it in the past. And he did try. But something went spectacularly wrong, and John’s flatmate is the result. 

He’s a genius who doesn’t eat more than half the time, who forgets to sleep, and who doesn’t remember that other people can’t see what he does. And he knows that no one is as smart as him, except maybe Moriarty and Mycroft.

_Good company_ , John thinks, as Sherlock explains to Lestrade exactly how the businessman’s piss ended up in his lungs.

A madman, the British government, and a consulting detective. A bad joke, really.

John’s not sure, sometimes, how Sherlock even survived so long. Mycroft, probably.

Ah, and look, Sherlock just alienated the police again. Shocking.

Sherlock glances over to John, a question on his face. John steps forward, tells Lestrade they’ll be in touch, and guides Sherlock out.

Time for his explanation on something Sherlock actually gave up on understanding or caring about years ago.

Sherlock is a genius. No matter how John tries, he has accepted he will never fully comprehend the sheer enormity of the intellect of Sherlock Holmes.

But Sherlock defers to him. In certain things, most of the time, Sherlock turns to him for guidance and listens when John speaks. And that is why John stays when everyone has warned him away.

Sherlock needs someone to feed him, remind him to sleep, and guard his back. Somebody who cares for Sherlock, not just his potential or his capabilities.

And John needs someone to care for, someone to protect.

He’s already killed for Sherlock, after knowing him for less than a day, all told. And now that he does know Sherlock…

Well. Sherlock is his, and he keeps his things safe, no matter what it takes.


End file.
